Fitting
by Litt
Summary: [Artemis forbids them from calling him cute, delicate, petite or pretty.] Artemis finds himself in a strange situation.


**Fitting**

Litt

--

_Segovia, Spain_

"If it's any consolation, you're not very pretty."

Artemis is too distraught to argue right away and just shakes his head; however, after many tries, the teenager finally acknowledges his current situation: "Really?" There was hope in this voice, slightly higher than he was used to hearing, but there is accusation in those eyes. Those eyes hadn't changed.

Holly bites her lip, uncomfortable with the scrutiny and the vulnerability emanating from the teenager. Under normal circumstances she'd have lied; as it was, this was not normal, even by Fairy standards, and Artemis was so exposed she felt compelled to be as gentle and light as possible for, though he was awkward now, he'd hate being humored in the end. "You're beautiful," she clarifies, trying to hold back the laugh, "A bit pale, though, and hairy, but we _are_ in Europe."

"Not funny, Holly." Blue and hazel eyes flash and an angry flush that races across too-pale cheeks are the only indicators he's—she's upset. Soon, the teen is standing up as tall as ever, now-narrow shoulders pushed back to bring a semblance of pride back into the moment, small breasts and armpit hair peeking out from the shirt ruining any attempt Holly had been making to keep from grinning.

She wipes a tear from her blue eye. "Oh, Foaly would love this!"

Artemis' jaw clenches and the effect is slightly more terrifying than it would have been if he was still a male. Somehow, the calculating glare is much fiercer, and the razored scowl much more potent. Holly giggles around her hand as her young friend tries his—her best to maintain the cold demeanor while keeping locks of now-longer hair from falling in front of now-longer lashes. She wishes she had a camera.

A tuft of dark hair seems to be the only problem Artemis has for the next few hours.

Still denying the need to use the toilet, Artemis stays rooted in the room his chemistry set and laptop are in. Convinced he looks even more gangly and narrow than he had as a boy, after only one look in the mirror, Artemis forbids them from calling him cute, delicate, petite or _"pretty." _Still donning Juliet's 'wife beater' and work-out shorts, his female body is open for more display than his male one ever had been and he shrugs off his uncomfortable shifting to unfashionable clothes. Flatly refusing the razor Juliet brings back from the store he proclaims that he does not presume he'll be in this state for much longer and would they please stop looking at him like he was an adorable pet or pet project?

They coo in answer and Artemis asks where Dom is. Juliet trounces out, presumably to go back to Ireland and fetch her brother since she's not welcome, thank you so very much. Holly takes up the duty as bodyguard with as much ease as its ever been, all the while teasing the teen into being upset over the nail polish she's proffering instead of being alerted to the fact she's put on her vest and un-locked her gun's safety.

The afternoon passes in a haze of summer heat and perfumed air conditioning. Even when in refuge Fowl goes out in style. The call comes from Butler an hour in, telling them to stay put, he's on his way. She guesses he's here more a moral supporter since she could hear his sister in the back ground. The bond Artemis must have with the man, she muses, watching Artemis exit the bathroom looking only a little flustered.

"You know more about anatomy than most doctors, Artemis," Holly tries again, around dinner time. "Please, just change into this outfit. I'm sure it won't clash with--"

A glare. "I would rather stay in these awful sweat clothes than put on a dress. I am going to return to my normal gender; there is no need to--"

She grins. "Every boy I know has wanted to play dress up once in their lives. You have the best excuse ever!"

"I know you're trying to live out your own fantasies, Holly, but please, if you're going to lighten the mood, give me some good news." And with that, the insufferable man-girl-child went back to typing.There is no news, according to her comm. link, so she settles on the couch and doesn't say anything for the remainder of the twilight hours.

A thick manilla folder lands on her lap, dragging her out of her doze. She looks up and over, but the human has already resumed her—his typing on the hotel floor. Legs crossed underneath a towel, hands incased in the same latex gloves he'd been wearing when he nearly blew the room to bits trying to concoct his own cure hours ago (thankfully, Juliet had taken all his kits and sets home with her), it seems Artemis' female side either has no taste, is a wreck that allows him to forget his own meticulousness, or is something so distressing he's convinced himself that not seeing it will make it go away faster. "While you're here you might as well be of some help."

Holly's indignant pose is one she knows he's in no mood to endure for much longer. "I _am_ being of 'some help'. I got you out of that witch's house, gave you fashion advice, and even braided your uneven hair." At the look she received, part embarrassment, part exasperation, she relents a little and settles on the floor near the humming laptop. "I put out a call to some of my contacts: if she moves, we'll know. Mulch is out right now trying to wheedle the name, ingredients, and any counter spells out of other coven rats."

"Thank you for braiding my hair, then."

A frown, one that makes the new face seem pretty for all its sulkiness. She supposes this is because she's come to see smiles as rare, beautiful wonders, but still rare enough to cherish and dismiss. His usual indifference she's come to see as something akin to grace, things, if looked at on the slant that could be endured. All manner of unpleasant gestures and expressions, though still maintaining their intended nastiness (and then some), were constant enough to be familiar, and as with all things familiar this could lead to a kind of tenderness; this could be seen as a terrible type of pretty. She doesn't see why it should be any different now. "You're welcome."

--

**AN**: For a challenge I started with a different fandom I decided to utilize genderbending just for the fun of it. The fandom had supernatural things to happen all the time and, since I never got around to finishing it yet had so much fun with the idea, I began looking for another fandom that had the same type of leniency. No where near done. No offense intended at Holly's bad joke.Cross-posted at the Livejournal community: **havencity** Go there!


End file.
